


Love Ya Honey

by yupimgross



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, UF, UF!Sans, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Us - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform, smoke, underswap - Freeform, us!papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupimgross/pseuds/yupimgross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In-between chapter for my other fic: The Caged Bird's Song. You don't need to read it to understand this one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Ya Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a test of my ability to write US!Papyrus than anything. Feel free to leave critiques on his personality, dialogue, and mindset.

 

 

Papyrus lazed on the couch, enjoying a lazy smoke.

He watched as the blueish-gray smoke curled from his teeth, spiraling up to the ceiling, disappearing into thin air.

With a sigh, he let the rest out in a rush. He closed his eyes as he dragged the last bit, letting the warmth spread in his chest as the smoke tried to break free through his ribs and his sweater.

 

It was a nice little moment.

 

 

The door slammed open, hitting against the door jamb Papyrus had placed near the wall to keep it from getting more damaged. The door crashed closed with enough force to make him wince as the monster that came in closed it.

Rolling his eyes, he snuffed his cig in the ashtray.

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

 

Getting up with a groan, he shuffled his way to the kitchen.

Yep, there was the little hell-raiser. Rummaging through the fridge, mumbling to himself in angry, hushed tones was Sans. Well, Red. His name was Sans, but it kind of made it weird calling him that, since his bro was named Sans too. Anyways, Red was making a huge mess.

Chuckling at the other’s haste and rage made Red whip around in shock.

“ah! Pap!” His clawed hand gripped at the front of his sweater, sweat pouring from his brow. “fucking hell, man?! ya could’a killed me!”

He highly doubted that, but he shrugged and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Sauntering over, he looked over the other’s shoulder as he pilfered the fridge.

 

 

Red growled low in his throat, before he looked up at the hovering skeleton. “do you fucking mind?”

Jesus christ he was pissy about something. Luckily, Papyrus knew how to clear that up. Wrapping his arms about the other’s middle, he picked him up.

“ _what the fuck are ya doing_?! put me down ya asshole!”

Papyrus laughed as Red actually fucking hissed at him. God, what a piss-baby. The small skeleton squirmed and kicked and cursed, but Papyrus knew he was all bark and no bite. Going back to the couch, he plopped down and pulled Red closer into his lap, enveloping him in his oversized hoodie sleeves. “who you calling an asshole, asshole?” Papyrus chuckled as he nuzzled into the absurdly fluffy hood of the other’s jacket.

 

Red was stiff as a board, still uncertain how to accept such off-handedly gentle touches.

He was getting a little better though.

Papyrus kissed his cheek with a light clank, and couldn’t help smiling at the bright red blush blooming across his cheekbones.

“y-you’re an ass…”

“pfft! nyeh heh heh! Is that the best you can come up with?” He grinned as the other growled and shifted around to straddle his hips.

“shut up!”

 

Papyrus only smiled wider. He was so cute when he was mad. Like a mad little Chihuahua.

Red gripped at the front of his sweater, yelling about something or other, probably thinking he was pretty clever with whatever slew of insults he came up with.

Bark bark bark.

He couldn’t help the small snicker that snuck past his teeth as his hands shifted from the other skeleton’s middle, dancing along his frame and coming to rest on his hips. The other’s socket’s widened, the lovely, glowing red magic in their depths focusing on him.

Well, look who shut up.

 

 

Taking one hand off of the skeleton, he reached into his pocket and took out his pack of cigs. “so, Red, why don’t you tell me what’s got you so worked up?” Tapping the pack on his jaw, he brought the cancer stick to his teeth and pulled it from the pack.

A hand reached into his pocket and brought out his lighter.

He grinned around the cig as Red lit him up. Red eyes trained on him with a light that rivaled the flame.

 

Pap drew deeply. God, he loved that look. Wrapping his free hand about the other’s skull, he brought him into a kiss, loosing the smoke into the other’s willing mouth. Red moaned as he ran his tongue over his, the tingle of mustard still on his tongue.

He pulled away, watching the smoke trail from the smaller skeleton’s sockets. Red did not want to part, however. He leaned back in, pressing himself flush against his chest.

 

Sharp fingers pushed under his hoodie, grasping at his ribs, scraping along his sternum.

Papyrus laid back into the couch, letting Red do what he wanted. Didn’t matter to him. The guy knew his way around. As he went to take another hit, a hand wrapped over his own. “hey-“ He started, and then stopped as a red tongue licked along his fingers, and a sharp-toothed mouth wrapped around his cig.

Red drew it in with a grin bringing his forehead to rest against his own, before letting it out through his nasal aperture. The way the smoke curled around his face, the light of his eyes shining like hellish motes in his sockets…

“holy fuck, Red.” Pap nearly dropped his cigarette at the arousing display. “nyeh heh…i’m going to be pretty _blunt_ with you and say that was pretty _hot_.” Letting the cig rest in his teeth, he gripped the smaller skeleton’s hips tightly and slid him across his lap. Grinding the other’s hips against his own.

 

 

Red gave a panting laugh, and rocked in time with his movements. “heh heh, _smokin_ hot?”

Lord help him. “nyeh heh heh, yeah.”

Papyrus groaned as the other skeleton wiggled his hips against him, giving some fucking amazing friction against his pelvis. “ah…” He sighed heatedly as Red gripped onto his shoulders to better grind on him. “f-fuck, Red.” God, it felt pretty damn good just dry humping.

But when Red got up, and began to shift out of his shorts, he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

 

 

Pap took a drag from his cig, and placed his hands behind his head, watching the smoke curl form his nose, seeming to dance about the skeleton stalking towards him with a huge grin. He flicked his eyes down to the glow in his baggy pants, and then looked back up at Red.

Red rolled his eyes at the lazy request, but didn’t look too put off.

In fact, he was probably excited about having to do all the work.

 

Shivering as the other shoved his hands down his pants, he held in a moan, opting to give a shaky sigh instead as his cock was brought out. Red climbed onto his lap, and leaned in close. With the expert use of his tongue, he somehow transferred his cig from Papyrus to himself.

He finished it off as he lowered himself onto Papyrus’ cock, blowing the smoke into his face as he moaned.

Fuck!

Papyrus lost his cool and collected demeanor, letting a raw drawl break from his teeth at the sexy as hell display.

Red smiled knowingly as he licked along his jaw, rocking himself on his cock, his pussy grabbing onto his dick like its fucking life depended on it.

“god-d. Red, holy f-ffuuck.” Pap felt his cheeks burning, his soul pounding in his chest. Shit, what the fuck? Was Red in heat or something? Goddamn… 

 

 

Digging his fingers into Red’s pelvis, he picked up their pace.

Fuck, he wanted to just ride this out all nice and easy, but fuck, with how Red was acting…nyeh heh, nah, there was no way he could sit in the passenger’s seat.

He slammed his hips to his, driving his cock into the other’s cunt. Red wrapped his arms about his shoulders taken off-guard from the sudden vigor from the lazy skeleton. “ah, heh, ugh! Pap, oh fuck! hah, ah, sh-shit…” He moaned and cried against his skull, unable to do more than let Papyrus fucking take him for all he was worth.

 

 

Panting and screaming, they came, Papyrus releasing his magic into Red’s cavity, the other’s greedy pussy taking it all.

Flopping back onto the couch, he wrapped his arms around the limp body on his chest, his frame rising and falling with his panting breaths.

“shit, Red.”

“you’re wel _cum_.”

 

Pap looked down at the skeleton wiggling his brows at him with a wide grin and tired eyes.

They both laughed at the terrible pun, letting themselves just bask in each other’s well-loved company.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stretching, Pap woke up and almost got up off the couch, until he remembered about the small skeleton still sleeping on his chest.

 

Smiling warmly, he relaxed back into the cushions, ignoring the soreness in his hips from sitting there for so long. Red was so fucking cute when he was asleep. Not so sweaty, not looking like he was going to keel from exhaustion, and actually had his mouth shut. Nyeh heh, sleeping like a babe.

He clanked a kiss to the top of his skull.

Poor guy.

He’d had it rough his whole life. Jesus, how long had it taken for him to actually sleep with him in the same room? Papyrus ran his thumb along his cheekbone, admiring the fact that his sockets weren’t quite so red with lack of sleep. His expression more relaxed instead of bunched in fear as he slept. Red was improving, slowly but surely. He supposed the slow progression was better for him…unlike with his brother.

 

 

Papyrus frowned to himself.

He hated the guy’s guts…so to speak. The other Papyrus, which he had taken the pleasure of calling _Fell_ (what a stupid fucking name), was a huge abusive asshole.

Careful to not wake the gently snoring monster, he pulled out his packet of cigarettes. Just thinking about the other him made his marrow churn in his bones. The way he had treated Red…pushing him around and kicking him while he was down…it wasn’t right.

Lighting up the stick in his teeth, he mulled over his thoughts as he smoked.

 

What the hell did Sans see in that guy? He was violent, cruel, and well…Papyrus was not blind to his _very_ high lv. Sans was every bit his opposite, he was sweet, kind, and was always standing up for others. Sans wouldn’t hurt a fly if it bit him.

He winced as a dull ache sprung to life in his soul. He missed his little bro. Papyrus had been very insistent that they stay in this universe, with him and Red. But Sans had been determined to get back to Underfell so “Fell can get back to his Guard duties!”

Psh, yeah, ok. More than likely Fell put him up to it. Wanting to get back to Underfell so he could bust a few skulls, shag a few unwilling victims. Oh yeah, he knew all about Fell and his _adventures._ Red had told him about some of the fucked up shit they had done. Whether it was mildly consensual (whatever the fuck that meant) or not…Fell was a bad egg.

Snorting derisively out loud, he quickly glanced down at Red on his chest, worried that his angry outburst had woke him. A loud, pretty nasty sounding snore made his mouth twitch into a half grin. Nope, sleeping beauty had yet to receive his true love’s kiss.

 

Red was a tough little guy. Able to stand up to such horrors as he had, and still pull through without losing himself.

Papyrus really looked up to him.

 

Clanking another kiss to his skull, he stiffened as he felt the other move on his chest with a groan.

“mmn…the fuck ya doing?” His voice groggy and eyes cloudy with sleep, he looked up at him.

He smiled and rested his forehead against the other’s.

 

 

“nothing, Red. just admiring you.”

Red blinked and blushed, his hands clasping in front of him, wringing in that way of his when he was uncontrollably nervousness.

Papyrus grabbed his hands and kissed them.

“and loving you.”

“i-i…i, uh…”

 

 

Papyrus looked at him expectantly, his soul leaping in his ribcage. Maybe this time…

With a sigh, Red looked away. “you too, Pap.” His red eyes held nothing but self-hate and disappointment, his hands nearly scratching at each other as his inner demons warred within his soul.

 

Papyrus clanked him again, shooing those terrible creatures away.

It was ok. Red would tell him in his own time.

He could wait for as long as it took.

And he was a pretty patient guy.

 

 

“thanks.” He nuzzled his skull against Red’s smaller one, taking in his slightly sour, sweaty smell. Mustard…nyeh heh, gross. Papyrus smiled against his forehead as he clanked him gently. “so, you gonna tell me about what got you so upset earlier?”

Red’s eyes widened before he could guard his expression. “nah, was just pissed off at some asshole.”

Papyrus raised a brow. He had an eye for these kinds of things. He could see right through the small monster’s guise. “c’mon, Red…you know i know you’re lying.” Grasping the other’s chin, he made him look at him. Oh, yeah. Somebody had the case of the blues. “Red-”

 

Growling, Red pulled his chin out of his hand. His sharp-toothed little pout he had when he was angry almost made Papyrus laugh. But his humor quickly settled as Red spoke quietly. “do ya…miss Blueberry?”

Wow, he hadn’t expected that.

Papyrus made a point to be upfront and honest with him. It’s what helped him get better than anything else. Red was raised in a world that lacked a sugar-coating, so drenching his words in honey would never do him any good. “why do you ask? you’re not…jealous, are you?” His brows pinched in concern. Red used to be the picture perfect model of jealous-lover. Going so far as to stalk Blueberry when they all first started living together.

Red latched onto Papyrus like a leech. Feeding off his naturally cool demeanor and easy-going attitude. Red was a ball of nerves. A sweaty, shaky, freaky ball of nerves. It was only a matter of opposites attracting, he supposed.

“no! i’m not jealous!” Red bristled, the red magic of his eyes lighting in indignation. After a few growling curses under his breath, he calmed down. He mumbled against his chest, not wanting to look at Papyrus. “i just wanna know if ya miss him.”

“yeah, i miss him. he’s my bro!” Papyrus knew there was something more to him just wondering about Sans’ well-being. “why? do you-”

 

“no! i don’t miss that fucking asshole!” Red exploded, shaking with anger…or possibly from something else. “h-he can go to hell for all i care! why the fuck would i miss b-boss?!” His voice cracked at the last word, and Papyrus knew why.

It was like that huh?

Papyrus kept cool and shrugged. “i was just gonna ask if you wanted to visit Sans. since we both miss him.”

“i…i…yeah.” Red tried to play it cool too, but, well, he wasn’t too good at it. His hands wrung on his chest, not quite so fidgety as he used to be, but Papyrus still didn’t like seeing him get so worked up.

 

 

“hey.”

Those big red eyes beamed up at him, not even trying to hide his nervousness and worry this time. Papyrus felt like he had gained a lot of trust in this moment. Getting to see into his soul for the briefest time. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, and hugged him close.

“its ok to miss him, Red.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was tough to write him. I tried to be a bit more loose in my grammar and writing style.  
> And I may have let my inner snarkiness get a bit out of hand...


End file.
